


dream a little dream for me

by rumpledvelvet



Series: once upon a dream [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Family Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Storytelling, child character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet
Summary: Kolivan tells their child a little story to help him get to sleep.





	dream a little dream for me

**Author's Note:**

> this is a (very late) day one for VLD Platonic Week!
> 
> Dreamweavers and the story of Fleur and Raygar is _entirely_ my own original content. Please, for all that is good and holy, do not use either of them without asking me for permission. This worldbuilding is so important to me and I really want it to be done a certain way. 
> 
> Comments & Kudos make me super happy!!

Raising a child is never  _ easy _ , Kolivan knew. Children are fussy and difficult and absolutely  _ refuse _ to go to sleep during their assigned bedtime. They’d hoped that Regris – who was otherwise a very good, well behaved child – wouldn’t go through the same shade of rebellion that other children his age did, but they had hoped in vain.    
  


“Storytime, Bibi, storytime!” Their little boy cheers, lifting his hands up in the air above his starry blue blanket. “Tell me a story and I’ll go to sleep!” Regris took  _ so _ much after Antok that it sent Kolivan’s head for a spin on a good day. No  _ four _ year old should be able to negotiate like his 24 year old father. It simply wasn’t fair. 

 

“What story do you want to hear?” Kolivan asks, because their little boy will always get what he wants from them so long as Kolivan was alive enough to provide it. They push his thick curls back from his head, smiling just so as the toddler starts to squirm in thought. If the night kept on like this, Regris would tire himself out before he even got to  _ hear _ the story. 

 

Their son starts and stops a few times in his requests, which they’re very much used to. Regris had an arsenal of favorite stories: his own birth, Beauty & the Beast, how his parents met and of course.. 

 

“Fleur and Raygar, Fleur and Raygar!”    
  


“You never fall asleep when I tell you that story! You get  _ much _ too into it,” Kolivan teases, tickling their son’s soft stomach and smiling warmly as he squeals in delight. The Tale of the First Dreamweaver and her Dragon’s eternal love was a  _ good one _ , filled with romance, drama, and of course, dragons, and Kolivan will admit that they get a little too into telling the tale. Regris turns his copyrighted pout on his Bibi, full lower lip trembling with all the childlike innocence he held in his small body. “Oh,  _ fine _ . Now, I seem to have forgotten how to start..”

 

“‘Once upon a time’!”

  
“Oh, yes, that’s right,” Kolivan tucks Regris back into his bed and sets his stuffed lion plush into his arms. “Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl who lived in a village just beneath a grand mountain. Her name was Fleur, for she was as beautiful as a flower, and she had the ability to create dreams with her fingers, weaving them in on themselves to create beautiful shapes and stories that would ease the troubles of her fellow villagers.” As Kolivan speaks, they move their own fingers in careful weaving motions. Before Regris’ wide, delighted eyes a woman made of glittering white Dreams took form and acted out everything their Bibi said. She wears a headscarf tied in a knot atop her head and Kolivan knows that this is why Regris likes her so much. “Her father was Morpheus –”

 

“The god of dreams!” Regris interrupts before sinking back down into the bed when Kolivan raises their brow at him. “Bibi tells the story, I listen..” 

 

“Correct,” Kolivan still smiles at him and continues on with their story. “Morpheus gave his daughter the ability to create dreams to help those in need, and there was no creature more in need than the dragon that guarded the mountain under which Fleur lived. 

 

“Raygar was a great red dragon, whose wings could blot out the sun when he flew. He was known for his exceptional rages, though no one knew  _ why _ he became so angry so often. The villagers feared that one day, Raygar would lose patience with them and set their home ablaze and struggled to come up with a gift that would appease the great, angry dragon.” Regris pulls his blanket up to his nose as a large dragon forms out of his Bibi’s Dream dust, trying to make himself smaller than the little village Kolivan created. He knows that his Bibi’s Dreams would never  _ hurt _ him, but that didn’t make them any less scary. 

 

_ Perhaps an offering! _ One of the Dream Villagers suggests, nearby Regris’ toes. The Villager looks like one of their neighbors, though in pure white miniature, and Regris tries to poke at him before Kolivan lightly bats at his fingers.  _ Of jewels! Riches! _

 

“But they did not have many riches to give, so this idea was rejected,” Kolivan says, and the Villager disappears with a snap of their fingers and one of Regris’ tiny gasps. “Another Villager suggested..”

 

_ Perhaps we can offer him food! Peaches and cherries, perhaps _ , another Villager suggests, this one a tiny little woman who looks a little like Regris’ preschool teacher. Bibi doesn’t like her much, which is probably why she suggests something so silly.

 

“But, of course, one cannot simply offer a dragon  _ fruit _ , so this idea was rejcted as well,” She disappears and Regris can’t help but give a sleepy little cheer, mutinous little thing he was. Kolivan only hopes he doesn’t tell his teacher. “And  _ then _ ..” 

 

Regris watched in delight as Fleur rose up from his starry blankets, hugging his stuffed lion tightly to his chest as she starts to speak.  _ I will go to speak to the Dragon.  _ She was his favorite figure because of her bravery – not just  _ anyone _ would offer to go talk to a dragon after all! Though, now that he thinks about it, Papa probably would. Not out of bravery, though, probably just for the novelty of the experience. 

 

“The villagers were outraged that she would suggest such a thing!  _ Who will dream for us _ , they asked.  _ Who will soothe the children? _ Fleur understood their plight, but also understood that if someone didn’t do something, they wouldn’t have a village to dream  _ or _ raise their children in.” Fleur weaves her way through the crowd of dismayed villagers, beautiful and kind, and assuages their worries one by one. She promises to return to them, to help them dream and help the children sleep. Kolivan wonders that were Fleur still alive, could she convince their little hellion of a child to sleep; they like to think that she would, though not without difficulty. It makes them feel a little better about things. 

 

_ I will climb the mountain, and I will not return until I am certain that the Dragon is soothed _ , Fleur says before she turns to march towards Regris’ bent knees. 

 

“Am I the mountain, Bibi?” He asks quietly, eyes wide as their heroine shrinks and begins climbing up his legs. Raygar the dragon is still circling high above his head and Regris cranes his neck to look up at him curiously. 

 

“Yes, dear, please sit still,” Kolivan says soothingly, smiling at their child before starting the story again. “So, Fleur climbs the mountain, several of her most potent dreams strapped to her back in a sack. The life of the village she cares so much about is  _ depending _ on her and she is determined to succeed.” Tiny Fleur wipes imaginary sweat off of her forehead and Regris giggles at her. 

 

Regris watches as Raygar lands on his knees and shrinks down into a more reasonable size for him to interact with the  _ tiny _ version of Fleur clinging to his starry blanket. Eventually she reaches the top of the mountain –  _ his knees _ , he reminds himself – and lifts her head to stare at the grand dragon before her. 

 

“At first, Raygar is unsure what to make of this positively tiny woman climbing up his mountain. He can tell that she is from the village below him, but he has no real idea of why she has decided to  _ climb _ the mountain to speak to him until..” 

 

_ My name is Fleur du Rêves _ , she says, voice strong and firm as she rests her hands on her waist.  _ And I come on behalf of the village beneath this very mountain. If you would hear me, I would like to speak with you about your rages _ . 

 

Raygar has a  _ large _ range of emotions for a dragon made of white Dream stuff, and Regris finds himself giggling as he goes through confusion, rage, and appreciation of the gumption of the tiny woman before him. He agrees to hear her speak and lays down on his belly, great left paw extended for her to sit on.  _ Tell me, Fleur du Rêves _ , he says, golden eyes blinking slowly at her,  _ what it is you wish to speak to me about _ . 

 

“And so, Fleur explains the worries of her village people. She is careful with her words so she doesn’t offend the great dragon – she  _ is _ rather close to his mouth after all – but she tells him how they fear that whatever unhappiness was overtaking their patron would cause him to lash out on them. He hears her concerns attentively and considers how to assuage the villagers’ fears,” Kolivan’s voice is pitched low now, as Regris’ eyes grow heavy with the exhaustion he’s been fighting all night. They reach over and gently stroke his cheek, the dream figures still as their fingers have stopped moving. When Regris’ eyes open again, Kolivan smiles at him and continues with the story. 

“For the first time since her arrival, Raygar notices the jars of Dream stuff that Fleur has brought with her. The swirling dreams look like constellations, moving and dancing inside their containers and the dragon is  _ enchanted _ .” 

 

Regris watches with sleep-laced interest as the dragon lowers his head to inspect the itty-bitty jars in Fleur’s hands. She holds one up for his inspection and he gasps when he sees the multi colored dreams contained inside of it. Bibi had never made  _ colored _ dreams before! But he was too sleepy to say anything.. 

 

_ I am a dreamweaver _ , she says softly, drawing the Dream from the jar and guiding it to dance around the dragon’s large head. It takes many tiny shapes, some of which Regris recognizes, but many that he is too sleepy to begin to differentiate between.  _ I help keep my village rested and happy. _

 

_ Could you..dream for me _ , the dragon asks as his great head droops onto the scaly paw that does not hold Fleur and her precious cargo. “He does not remember the last time he had a dream,” Kolivan says, nodding sagely. 

 

“That’s sad..” Regris mumbles, laying back on his pillows, though he’s careful not to move his knees and disturb the lady and her dragon resting there. 

 

“Fleur thought so too, and so she agreed to make him a dream every night on  _ one condition _ : that he swear to leave her village alone and that she be allowed to return to her people to tell them that all would be well. He agreed, so long as he could accompany her. The only issue with this plan was that Raygar did not have a human form to travel in.” 

 

“Her first dream for him..~” Kolivan smiles at Regris, twisting their fingers so that the great dragon transforms into a man. He stands taller than Fleur and if Regris  _ squints _ he can tell that the man looks a little like his father, Antok. Together, the all white figures climb down from their son’s knees. They watch with Kolivan as Regris slowly uncurls his legs and lays down on the bed to sleep. 

 

“The first of many. She ended up dreaming him a variety of dreams and taught him that there was far more to life than lording over tiny villages from a mountain top. Her village believed that their brave Dreamweaver had slayed the dragon and praised her dearly for it, but in reality, the dragon lived alongside them in their day to day lives.” 

 

“Did they..live happily ever after, Bibi..?” Regris yawns, turning onto his side to snuggle into the bed and hug his little lion into his chest.    
  
“Yes, darling, they live happily ever after. Goodnight, my love.” 

 

“Goodnight, Bibi..”

**Author's Note:**

> pls come talk to me on 


End file.
